wasteland_2011fandomcom-20200213-history
Natalia Arlovskaya
Natalia Arlovskaya is Ivan Braginski's and Katyusha Brainskaya's younger sister in the manga/anime series, Hetalia, and the Tea Leaves series. She is the personification of Belarus. Appearance and Personality Appearance Natalia has long, platinum blonde hair and dark blue eyes. She wears a long navy blue dress, a white hairbow (shown in one illustration to be on a headband), a white waist apron, and black shoes with black thigh-highs. Ivan has also stated that she is "a very pretty girl" in Episode 42. In her cameo appearance in Meeting Of The World in Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 1, her hair was colored light brown, and she wore a black hairbow and black dress (with no apron). Her hair also appeared to be drawn shorter. In a sketch by Hidekaz Himaruya, she is shown to wear a deep green jacket, a long matching skirt, and black boots as part of her military uniform. Her bow is also colored black. Personality She is an intimidating, harsh young woman who has a deep infatuation with her older brother Ivan, to the point where she wants to get married to him. However, he doesn't feel the same way, and feels disturbed by her very presence. Natalia is shown to carry around a knife at points, most notably in the "Meeting Of The World" strip where she's holding it to a traumatized Latvia's back as her brother scares him. According to a footnote at the end of Russia's Big And Little Sisters in Hetalia volume 2, Natalia briefly became a sort of adoptive younger sister to Alfred after the fall of the Soviet Union. Her appearance as a Hetalia "desktop buddy" also reveals that she loves the occult, and that her favorite reading material was the Soviet newspaper Pravda. Also from her appearance as a "desktop buddy" it is revealed that she can see ghosts and is quite fond of her traditional clothes. It also has been stated that Natalia is a good acrobat and knows a lot of useless trivia like the name of Paris Hilton's dog. Belarus is also quite vulgar in her speech, usually using profanity calmly. There is much Belarusian history which, like her brother's, makes her a rather easy character to sympathize with, though most fans can't get past her incestuous intentions. Unfortunately, most fans only focus on her incestuous intentions. Back Story Natalia first appeared in a cameo in Episode 01 at the "Meeting Of The World", where she was seen holding the knife to a crying Raivis's back (as in the manga). She makes another brief cameo in a thought bubble in Episode 37, as Toris mentions that he planned to go out on a date with her. She finally makes her speaking debut in Episode 42, where she attempts and succeeds in breaking down her brother's door, in an attempt to get him to agree to marry her. Her anime design originally had a color scheme similar to the one that she had in the manga version of the Meeting of the World strip, with her hair being darker and her dress colored black, rather than her hair being light blonde and her dress being navy. The only difference between the designs is that an apron was added and her hair was lengthened to match her later manga design. However, when she reappeared in Episode 42, the colors of her dress and bow were corrected, though her hair still remained dark blonde. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Natalia isn't happy about Ivan marrying Lin Yi Ling. Katyusha has to remind her about the hostage arrangement Ivan made with Yao. That doesn't stop Natalia from thinking about ways to murder Lin Yi and making it look like she committed suicide. At the bachlorette party, she is seen talking to the bride-to-be before slapping her in the face. She about to slap her again, but Elizabeta stopped her. Later, the girls talk to Natalia and remind her about the agree, telling her not to abuse Lin Yi. But, she brushes them off by saying that she and the bride-to-be were great friends. The other girls don't believe her and decide to keep a close look on her on the wedding day. On the day of the wedding, Natalia is still angry about Lin Yi marrying Ivan. Laura told her let it go, but that just made things worse. Natalia sat, plotting to kill the young bride. Relationships Toris Laurinaitis Main Article: Toris Laurinaitis Though Toris has a crush on her, Natalia hates him and has treated him cruelly since they were children (having once broken his leg). When he did manage to go out on a three minute date with her, she broke all of his fingers. Ivan Braginski Main Article: Ivan Braginski Natalia's older brother. Her love for him is as obsessive as it is unrequited, though much to Ivan's dismay, the latter does not deter her. She is shown to stalk after him, as well as stick by his side to intimidate those who she feels might stand in their way. In one episode, all the countries were shown to have left the Soviet Union and left Ivan by himself. Natalia came back and said to IVan "Even if you don't want me to stay, I'll stay," to which Ivan said "That's nice...But kinda creepy". In the Hetalia desktop buddies created by Himaruya, Natalia's obsession for Ivan is elaborated on even more, with her stating her desire to get suggestive photos of her brother. Katyusha Braginskaya Main Article: Katyusha Braginskaya Natalia's older sister. Their relationship is not shown very much, except for the fact that she, Ivan, and Natalia were all siblings back in the days. However, Natalia can be seen glaring at Katyusha in some of Himaruya's pictures, possibly out of jealousy of Ivan's attention towards her and now Natalia. Even when they were little, when Katyusha lent Ivan her scarf, Natalia tried to resist Ivan's acceptance of the scarf. Lin Yi Ling Main Article: Lin Yi Ling Natalia's sister-in-law. She doesn't not like the Taiwanese girl. In fact, Natalia had thoughts about killing her and making it look like a suicide. She even slaps Lin Yi on the night of the bachlorette party. She would've hit her again, but Elizabeta stopped her just in time. Later, Natalia lies and says that she and the Taiwanese girl are good friends. She whispers to her to play along or she would kill her. Still, the other girls don't believe them. Trivia * Her birthdate, August 25th, corresponds with the date of Belarus' establishment of independence from the Soviet Union in 1991. * According to notes in 2009 by Hidekaz Himaruya, Natalia was originally designed as a shy, more reserved character. An early headshot sketch shows her to have a plain headband, while her hair is colored light brown. Additional notes in the special edition of Hetalia: Axis Powers volume 3 revealed that Himaruya had also considered an angrier character that was more reflective of the "tsundere" archetype, who would always be complaining and frustrated. * To fans who know something of Belarusian history, and Natalia's love for Ivan, her tendencies might remind one of something similar to Stockholm's syndrome. Source * Basic Information: http://hetalia.kitawiki.net/index.php?title=Belarus Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human